


Once In A Blue Moon

by Luxie



Series: In The Year Of The Wolf [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, But he's finally here, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Sousuke is slightly late for the party, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luxie/pseuds/Luxie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke comes into their lives four months after Rin's return to Iwatobi.<br/>Rin hasn't seen him since they were twelve, when Sousuke's family left for Tokyo, but somehow he doesn't seem to have changed at all. Except he's filled out, of course, that part is hard not to notice. He's build almost like Makoto, taller and more defined than Rin, but apart form that he still has the same playful eyes and childish smile. Shit Rin's missed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rin can feel his inner wolf snarling and his lungs are demanding that he draws breath, but more of Sei's scent clouding his head is definitely not what he needs right now.

”You lied to me.” Rin says, looking Sei directly in the eyes. ”You knew the alpha's were preparing for a war, but you didn't say anything. You risked the lives and the safety of your pack. _Of my pack_.”

Rin may have growled that last part, but Sei doesn't look nearly as rebuked as he should. Rin guesses that, like himself, the other alpha is running mainly on adrenalin and testosterone, so he's not surprised. It's hard to keep a clear head around Sei, but Makoto and Haru behind him are just enough to keep him grounded.

”There was nothing we could have done.” Sei says, hint of fangs as he grits his teeth. “You know what it's like out there. Dozens of packless alphas. There was no way we could have taken the fight to them.”

Inside his wolf is demanding to be let free, to prove to the other alpha how wrong he is, right here and right now. He reaches back and Makoto's hand finds his, fingers interlacing and Rin can focus again.

”You should have told me why you wanted us to stay.” He says. “Why you needed another alpha here.”

”It was a win win situation. I wasn't going to put that in jeopardy by giving you a reason to leave.”

”We could have left anyway. ” Haru points out, taking a step forward.

 _Too close_ , Rin thinks. He knows Haru in his human shape is adverse and stubborn at best, not caring if it's an alpha he's back-talking, but Rin cares. Not because Haru speaks for him, but because he's putting himself between his alpha and danger. Maybe that's the nature of an omega, but Rin thinks it's just the nature of Haru.

Sei's focus shifts to Haru and he seems to relax slightly, looking into Haru's blue pools instead of Rin's flames. “Tachibana couldn't. He's just proven that.”

Rin knows Sei is right again. Makoto couldn't leave his family, not forever. Maybe once the twins are grown, maybe once they can defend themselves, but probably not even then. Makoto needs his family, just like Haru needs water and Rin needs to prove himself.

“Next time.” Rin says, drawing Sei's attention back on him. “I'll be here to fight. Are you sure you can have my wolf here when that happens?”

Sei smiles, a sudden, slightly crazed grimace. “I can hardly wait to find out.”

************

Haru's skin tastes like salt water and hours spent in the sun and when Rin runs his tongue over the silky soft skin of his abs he can feel Haru's muscle's contract from the teasing and hear Haru's breathing getting unsteady. With a smirk he ventures lower, making Haru arc up from the bed and Rin can't help but admire how every muscle is defined, even if they aren't as prominent as Makoto's.

He runs his fingers up Haru's thighs, mostly to anchor – well, both of them – and he feels Haru shiver under his touch. Taking Haru apart is the best thing he knows, heating up that cold face with his fingers, with his lips, with his tongue.

When he reaches Haru's hips his fingertips runs over the ripples of scars that are barely healed. It's not the first time he touches them, not the twentieth time, but even now the scars makes his stomach drop. He has to close his eyes as he's hit by images of Haru covered in blood, open gashes running from his thighs to his chest and shit, now Rin is the one falling apart.

“I need some air.” He says, prompting an unhappy sound from Haru that can only be classified as a hiss.

“Are you kidding me?” Haru demands, but Rin just finds the sharp ridge of Haru's hip bone and plants a soft kiss before he pulls back.

He slides the _s_ _hoji_ closed behind him and pads out into the kitchen where Makoto is sitting, drinking a glass of what Haru refers to as _slaughtered fruit._

“Good morning.” Makoto says with a soft, sleepy smile. “I didn't want to wake you.”

“Haru woke me up.” Rin says and takes the smoothie out of Makoto's hand as he passes behind him. He steps through the doors into the sunlight and sits down on the grass. It takes Makoto an incredible full minute to join him, settling behind him so he can pull Rin back into his chest and arms. Makoto has really strong arms. When they sometimes wrestle in their human forms Makoto can easily pin Rin down, which in itself is reason enough for Rin to start the play-fights.

He expects Makoto to say something reassuring or maybe a soft reproach, but instead Makoto lowers his mouth to Rin's neck, lips locking around the muscle with an edge of teeth against his skin.

“You worry about him.” Makoto says after a long stretch of nothing but cicadas and leaves rustling. It's not a accusation, those Rin can defend himself against. It's just a simple statement designed to get under Rin's skin. He'd almost prefer if Makoto _had_ used his teeth.

“Don't you?” Rin counters.

“He needs you.” Makoto says, another flat fact. That's how Makoto argues and Rin thinks it's something he's learned by growing up with Haru, who doesn't have patience for elaborate arguments. “He needs you to not shy away from him or treat him like he's breakable.”

“When was the last time _you_ touched him?” Rin asks defensively, but Makoto just smiles against his skin.

“You’re deflecting.” Makoto states, one hand running from Rin's stomach over his breast, as if he is trying to prove that he's not afraid of physical contact. Which is another topic entirely, because out of the three of them Makoto is the least inclined to initiate intimacy. Maybe it still scares him. Maybe it would scare Rin too, if he'd only been a sexual being for less than three months. “Haru doesn’t care about getting off.”

Rin wants to argue with the memory of Haru's needy moans from before fresh in his memory, but Makoto seems so certain that Rin is sure anything he says will be disputed with some fact from their shared past and Rin really doesn’t want to hear that right now.

“He cares about being accepted.” Makoto continues. “Especially by his alpha.”

“He's going to be the death of me.” Rin says and extends the hand not holding the smoothie, palm up so Makoto can interlace their fingers. He brings the back of Makoto's hand to his lips, kissing it and turning it to get to the sensitive underside of Makoto's wrist. “The both of you.”

He starts to pull away, but Makoto holds him back and with a soft, half-choked voice he says, “More-”

Rin smiles.

**********************

Sousuke comes into their lives four months after Rin's return to Iwatobi.

Rin hasn't seen him since they were twelve, when Sousuke's family left for Tokyo, but somehow he doesn't seem to have changed at all. Except he's filled out, of course, that part is hard not to notice. He's build almost like Makoto, taller and more defined than Rin, but apart form that he still has the same playful eyes and childish smile. Shit Rin's missed him.

“You live up here?” Sousuke asks and Rin can't quite decipher the tone. “I heard you had presented as an alpha, but I would have though you'd have your own territory by now.”

“You heard?” Rin asks, focusing on the part that'll lead to the fewest questions. It's not that he doesn't want to explain the agreement he has with Sei, but maybe not just yet.

“Yeah, when Nanase came to Tokyo a month ago. His parents talks to my parents, I think it's a nostalgia thing.” He smiles and for a moment Rin forgets what they were talking about.

“I can't say I was surprised to hear you picked up those two dorks, though. You always had a soft spot for lost causes.”

“That's why I hung out with you.” Rin counters and punches Sousuke's shoulder and they both laugh.

Damn he's missed that laugh.

*******************

Makoto and Haru isn't exactly hostile towards Sousuke, but they don't know him like Rin does, so it's no surprise that they take a while to warm up to him. After all, their pack may not have a real territory, but their house and the garden around it is their heaven and Sousuke is just another stranger to them.

Rin understands that, so he doesn't press them. He lets them roam off by themselves to the beach, while he hangs out in the front yard with Sousuke, who, to be fair, doesn't seem heartbroken about seeing Rin's pack leave either.

“I'm getting used to this.” Sousuke says, stretching out on the grass. He's taken off his shirt and Rin is having a hard time looking away. It would be so easy to reach over and touch, but Rin restrains himself. He and Sousuke was never like that.

Then again, they had been kids when they knew each other and many things have changed since then. If you'd asked Rin back then he'd have sworn he'd find a cute girl and settle down some day. Now he's had his hands and tongue more places on Makoto and Haru than he'd ever care to admit to an outsider.

He could tell himself it's just a pack thing, that the bond they share is what drove them to what they are today, but the truth is that Rin looks at Makoto and Haru and feels drawn to them in a way that's completely different from the pack bond. He wants them, pure and simple, for their looks, for their personalities. He wants to make Makoto blush and go weak under him and he wants to make Haru heat up and beg.

Maybe he wants something from Sousuke too. At least that would have nothing to do with any pack bond.

Rin feels a stab of jealousy knowing that Sousuke had bound himself to another alpha, even though Rin can't be sure which one. Who ever he presented to must have been a dick. Why else would his parents have taken him and run away to Tokyo?

“Hey Sousuke, why did you come back here? Tokyo seems like a pretty okay place?”

“I guess I wanted a change in scenery.” Sousuke says and it's just vague enough to make Rin alert, but he doesn't push it. He's just glad Sousuke is here right now. Even if he's not pack.

****************

Rin loves the smell of the forest. And not just the smell of dirt and sap, but the smells you pick up when you run as a wolf. A deer that crossed their trail an hour ago, the faint trace of mycelium in the ground, the smell of rotting wood and rodent, the smell of salt and seaweed coming in from the ocean.

He catches a fresh scent of deer and changes course, hearing Haru making the turn almost at the same time. He snorts and speeds up.

The smell of fresh blood reaches them before they get close enough to see, but it's not the bad kind of blood. Makoto is in a clearing with his teeth clenched around the throat of the deer, it's neck dangling awkwardly and clearly broken. Rin is almost sad he didn't get to take it down himself, but he's not surprised Makoto beat them to it. Makoto doesn't hunt with them, because he doesn't have their speed, but he understands the prey better and his senses are so sharp that Rin sometimes finds himself relying on Makoto's sense of smell and hearing rather than bother picking up the trace himself.

Makoto lets the deer drop and backs off, leaving it for Rin to carry it home. In the start Makoto would defend his prey, but now they're comfortable enough in their roles that even Makoto's wolf gives in to Rin's alpha dominance without putting up a fight. Rin has sometimes wondered how far that submission goes, but he's never had any real need to test it.

“You'd better be planning to cook that.” Sousuke says, when they appear in the backyard with the deer. He's in his human form, as he always is. He's never tried to change to his wolf form around them and it's probably for the best. Makoto and Haru have a hard enough time dealing with Sousuke as a human. Rin's not sure they would react any better faced with his wolf.

As for himself Rin knows he'd whip Sousuke's ass if he stood wolf to wolf with him. Maybe he'd try to make him submit, but not before he had injured him horribly.

“Have you been in town since you came back?” Makoto asks Sousuke, as they sit down to eat. It seems to take a few moments for Sousuke to realize the question was directed at him.

“Eh, no. No, I haven't.” He pauses, seems to wonder if that's enough of an answer, but seems to give in when Makoto smiles at him. “Tokyo is pretty overcrowded so I'm just enjoying the silence up here.” He continues and Makoto's smile widens. Bless Makoto and his huge damn heart and lovable face. Not even Sousuke can resist him, even if he seems a little flustered to have all that sunshine focused on him.

“But I was thinking I'd go for a swim. I miss the clean Iwatobi water.” Sousuke says, answering Makoto's smile with one of his own rare ones.

“Why don't you come swimming with us tomorrow?” Makoto suggests. “Haru found this lagoon up the coast. I swear the water is the same color as Haru's eyes.”

Haru dramatically turns his _lagoon-blue_ eyes at Makoto and looks away. Makoto just laughs. God, Rin loves those two bastards.

************************

“What's your problem with Sousuke, anyway?” Rin asks Haru one night as they're getting ready for bed. Sousuke is sleeping on a futon in the living room, initially on Makoto and Haru's request, but Rin realized pretty quickly that it was the best solution. He likes having Sousuke around, but during the nights he wants to belong completely to Makoto and Haru.

Haru doesn't answer right away and his voice is quiet when he finally speaks. “I spend my whole life with people who looked down on me, even before I presented as an omega, and I thought later that maybe they had somehow known. No one seemed surprised.” His blue eyes are looking at Rin, even as Makoto wraps his arms around Haru from behind.

“That's got nothing to do with Sousuke, though.” Rin points out, feeling edgy, because he had hoped it was something as simple as jealousy.

“It does.” Haru says without blinking. “We're not good enough for you. We're holding you back. That's what Sousuke thinks.”

“Honestly Haru. I'm sure that's not what he thinks.” Rin says, careful to pick his words. The last thing he wants is to tell Haru that his feelings are wrong. Haru shares his thoughts so rarely that Rin would hate himself if Haru decides that it isn't worth the effort any more. Besides, if Haru feels Sousuke is looking down at him then Rin will take it seriously.

“But for what it's worth,” Rin continues. “I happen to think you're pretty amazing.” He runs his fingers up Haru's thigh, deliberately touching Haru's scars as he reaches to palm Haru's ass.

“Will you let me prove it?” He asks and he waits for the small smile to tug at the corner of Haru's mouth before he leans in to lick across Haru's chest, finding a nipple with his sharp teeth, making Haru hiss and squirm. Makoto joins him and with Haru between them their mouths and hands effortlessly work together to push Haru to the edge.

If Rin makes them both beg for release then it's only because he really needs to hear how much they want him. Maybe Haru isn't the only one who's insecure.

****************

Haru and Makoto goes to see Makoto's family the next day, bringing the leg of the deer Makoto took down and a hare Haru ran down the day before in their backyard.

“We'll be home right after lunch.” Haru says as he's strapping the saddlebag to Makoto's back. Haru made it a few weeks ago and while he hates using it himself Makoto doesn't seem to mind. Haru fits the straps around Makoto's wolf-chest and stuffs the meet into it, making sure the lid is secured.

Rin watches with a smile and Makoto snorts at him. Maybe Makoto's wolf minds playing mule more than he lets on in his mellow human form.

“Stay out of trouble.” He says and almost kicks himself, because he sounds like an anxious mother. He doesn't think he can be blamed, though. Just one month ago Haru had almost been killed and Makoto had to fight down a rogue alpha. _In town._ Where it was supposed to be safe.

When the two trots out of sight he turns to find Sousuke looking at him, a look on his face like he's not sure what to think.

“You've got something to say, Sousuke?”

“I knew you were smitten with Haru, even when we were kids,” Sousuke says looking away. “But you act like they're the most special snowflakes in the world. I mean, Makoto I sorta get.”

Rin sighs. “Haru was right.”

“About what?”

“You think they're not good enough for me.”

Sousuke watches him, eyes wary because Sousuke is smart enough to know the wrong answer will set Rin off. “I think you could probably get who ever you wanted.” is the reply.

“You really don't get it, do you Sousuke?” Rin says, because he's sure now that that is the case. It's not that Sousuke doesn't like Haru or Makoto. It's just that he simply doesn't get Rin's attraction towards them. Sousuke must be blind. “I don't know how things work in Tokyo, but out here you're nothing without a pack.” Rin continues. “And even if I had a hundred in my pack I'd still be nothing with out those two. They chose me. They bound themselves to me.”

“And I didn't.” Sousuke says, making Rin' wince. He's pretty sure Sousuke never meant for the words to leave his mouth, because he's looking uneasy all of a sudden, so unlike Sousuke.

“You think I'm mad about that?”

“It's gotta bother you. Maybe not you, but the wolf in you, the alpha.”

“Fuck off Sousuke, you don't know the first thing about having an alpha. I don't know what kind of shit alpha you had that made you tuck tail and run, but I'm nothing like that.” Rin spits out, full alpha growl in his voice. It's not his place to comment on Sousuke's alpha, he knows that and realizes he's probably gone too far when he sees that Sousuke is trembling slightly. If it's rage or fear Rin can't say and he doesn't get a chance to figure it out, because Sousuke is turning on his heals and leaving.

“Sousuke!” Rin yells, because they're not kids and Sousuke doesn't get to walk away from him. Not this time. He grabs Sousuke's shoulder, throwing him to the ground so he can get on top of him and pin him down. He wants to tell his friend to act like a fucking grown up, but when he sees Sousuke's face he can't say a damn word, because there's real pain in Sousuke's eyes.

“Shit, did I-?”

“Get off me!” Sousuke yells and pushes at Rin who doesn't move an inch. Sousuke is strong. In their human forms he should be able to win against Rin, but it's like he's not even trying, like he doesn't have anything left to give. “Get off.” Sousuke repeats and Rin slides off him onto the grass and watches as Sousuke scrambles to his feet and disappears into the darkness of the house.

When he comes up behind Sousuke the other teen is on his knees, rummaging through his bag. He digs out a bottle of pills and shakes out the last two into his hand, takes one of them.

“What are those?” Rin demands, because Sousuke is shaking all over, low whines escaping him as he slumps into a human ball on the floor, arms around his knees.

“Pain suppressors.” Haru says behind them. Rin spins to see him and Makoto in the door opening. They look like they've been running and Rin realizes they must have heard the yelling.

“We ran into an old friend of ours. Kisumi.” Makoto says. “He told us Sousuke's parents took him away before he presented.”

It takes a while before the pieces slots into place in Rin's head and then he wishes they hadn't.

“Sousuke.” He says, because surely no one can chose to live like that.

Sousuke is slowly relaxing now that the tremors have stopped. He sits up, leaned against the wall, but he's not looking at Rin.

“It's true.” Sousuke says and his voice is still weak. “When my parents took me away they were hoping I hadn't bound myself to an alpha. They'd heard about Tokyo, heard it was a sanctuary for those who wanted to live without an alpha. If I hadn't bound myself I would have been able to live free in Tokyo.” He looks up, finally, and meets Rin's eyes. “I wasn't that lucky. Tokyo is full of latents and they just put me on pain suppressors like the rest of them.”

“So why did you come back?” Rin demands, because it sounds like it had been working out for Sousuke. Until he came here, that is.

Sousuke, the bastard, smiles. “I heard you'd presented as an alpha. I don't know, maybe I hoped-”

“But it wasn't me.” Rin says, feeling his insides coil like snakes again, even though he already knew Sousuke wasn't his. “It's Mikoshiba.”

Sousuke nods. “Sei, yes.”

“So that's why you wouldn't go to town.”

“If I go to Sei and present I'll be his.” Sousuke says with a shake of his head. “That's not what I wanted.”

“You can't live like this either.” Makoto says, eyes glistening and Rin realizes that Makoto actually knows what he's talking about. Sousuke's had his pain suppressors, Makoto didn't. He's been living with the pain full force for years. He reminds himself to make it up to Makoto. A kiss for every day he suffered with Rin gone.

“I will if I have to.” Sousuke says stubbornly.

Rin can feel his chest hurt when he realizes what Sousuke is saying. He came here hoping he could be Rin's and if he can't be that he'd rather live in pain. He slides to the floor next to Sousuke, the distance between them just enough and far too much. He looks up and sees Haru and Makoto looking at him. He knows what he wants to say, but he can't make offers like that recklessly. If he had been any other alpha, then perhaps, but he's Rin and he's also Haru and Makoto and he has to make sure he speaks for all three of them. Both of them are looking on with concern, but no hostility, not even on Haru's face. Haru looks almost curious and Makoto nods with a smile. Rin draws breath.

“You can present to him and return to us. I'll talk to him, he won't fight me on this. You can come back and I'll make you submit. You'll be mine.”

“You don't know if that'll work.” Sousuke says with a smile, shaking his head.

“Sei made the whole town down there submit.” Makoto joins in and Rin is happy, because he knows he read them right and Sousuke needs to hear from Makoto and Haru that they'll accept him, too.

“His father's pack.” Sousuke argues.

“Not all of them could submit,” Haru reminds them with a glint of sadness in his blue eyes.. “Some left. Some were killed.” Makoto wraps his arms around Haru from behind. Haru is looking away, face blank, but Rin is sure Haru isn't against Sousuke joining them. He just needs time, needs to process. Needs Makoto's assurance that it's the right choice and Rin's assurance that nothing will change between them.

Slowly and hesitantly Rin reaches over to place a hand on Sousuke's cheek. Knowing that Sousuke doesn't feel things like desire and lust the gesture becomes so much more pure than Rin feels. He waits for Sousuke to stop him or shy away, but he doesn't.

“I want you.” Rin says softly. “I want you in this pack.”

Sousuke smiles, huff of amusement leaving him and he looks from Rin to Makoto and Haru. “You make it sound like such an easy choice.”

“You've already chosen.” Rin argues. “The moment you left Tokyo to come here you had chosen.”

“I can't hide anything from you, can I?” Sousuke's smile widens. “Well, I'll give it some thought.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHahaHahahAhaHAHHAH don't you just hate that ending? So do I, so do I, but I felt this had to end the same way the show did. For your torture.  
> If they don't address Souske in the follow-up special I will throw stuff. Or maybe just throw a tantrum.  
> BUT! Rest assured that you won't have to wait as long for a conclusion. For now you can consider the series complete, but I will be adding small works of fluff to it and of course a conclusion to Sousuke's dilemma, because I'm feeling kind.


	2. Interlude

Sousuke: ”Na Rin. What does it feel like? Presenting?”

Rin: ”I'm not going to tell you, you can find out yourself.”

Nagisa: ”Don't be so mean, Rin-chan.”

Rin: ”Fine. I guess I felt confused and scared...”

Nagisa: ”Rin-chan scared? No way!”

Rin: ”There're so many emotions washing over you, desire, lust. It's pretty overwhelming.”

Nagisa: ”Sou da ne”

Sousuke: ”What was it like for you Makoto?”

Makoto: ”I guess – relief is the best word to describe it.”

Rin: ”Makoto?”

 

See you next water time


	3. Chapter 3

 

Sei has never been near their house. They don't have a territory, but this clearing with the house overlooking Iwatobi and the bay, that's theirs. To have another alpha in their oasis is nerve wrecking.

“Thanks for doing this.” Rin says when Sei walks into their garden.

“I already told you,” Sei says, looking from Rin to Makoto and Haru who are hanging back. “I didn't want anyone who didn't want me.”

Rin nods, because he can truly appreciate those words now. Maybe he and Sei are more alike than he thought.

“So how does this work?” Sousuke asks as he steps closer, looking between the two alpha's.

“The monks said the suppressors you've been taking has numbed your wolf, which means I have to force you to present.” Sei explains. “To do that I have to take my wolf form in close proximity to you. After that I suggest you take an hour or so to settle down, clear your head and find your footing before Rin tries to make you submit to him.” Sei turns to Rin. “Are you sure you want me to stay?”

“I don't want Sousuke to be alone when he presents.” Rin explains, and it hurts to say it, but he's made up his mind. “We can't comfort him the way you can.”

“I'll stay if you want.” Sei says, brows drawn together. “But that won't make it easier for you to force him to submit.”

“But it will make it easier for Sousuke.” Makoto joins in and Rin is thrown two days back, into their bedroom with Haru half asleep next to them and Rin resting his sweaty brow against Makoto's chest, listening to the other teen coming down after his orgasm.

“You growl when you come.” Rin says and smiles as Makoto blushes. Taking Makoto apart is a thing Rin will never get tired of. It's so different from the way Haru dishevels into a needy, shameless mess, because Makoto simply _submits_. He's still so new to the pleasure that a simple touch can give and Rin can lose himself completely in making Makoto shake and whimper from pure, overwhelming arousal. “I wish I could have seen you the first time you came.”

Makoto's blush grows deeper, but he smiles softly. “It probably wasn't very pretty.”

“Tell me about it.”

With a soft smile, Makoto turns his head to look at Haru next to them. Haru's eyes are closed and his face relaxed, but Rin knows he isn't asleep, and if Rin can hear the way Haru's heart beat speeds up Makoto certainly can too. It doesn't seem to matter though, because Makoto starts talking anyway.

“I was in my bed.” He says. “Haru was sleeping next to me in his wolf and I just woke up and felt, well amazing.” Makoto reaches out and strokes a strain of hair out of Rin's face. “That was when I presented.”

Rin swallows, but doesn't say anything, just waits for Makoto to continue.

“Luckily Haru was there to calm me down. When he presented I was there and I finally realized what that must have meant to him. We didn't know back then that we weren't Iwatobi wolves, that no one in that room except me could have helped him, grounded him or steadied him in that moment. It was the same when I presented.”

“I should have been there for Haru.”

“You couldn't have known. You didn't even know you were an alpha then.”

“Haru did. At least his wolf did.” Rin looks at Haru's face, the curve of his nose and the line of his mouth. There's a tear forming at the edge of his eye and Rin watches as it slips loose and makes a moon-lit path into the sheets.

“Haru finally got me calmer, but we were both pretty worked up because we knew it had to mean you were back in town. I remember Haru wanted to go look for you, but I couldn't focus. I was overwhelmed and my head was spinning. I never understood what lust felt like, what it meant to feel want. The first time Haru touched my skin it felt like slipping into water when you've got a sunburn. I think I begged, but I can't remember. Haru refuses to tell me.”

“You did.” Haru says, eyes finally sliding open. “I'd wanted to touch you a hundred times, but I knew it would be wrong. It would be selfish. But that night,” Haru looks as if the thought of Makoto that night is getting him aroused again, shit maybe it is, because honestly it's doing things to Rin too. “You were hypersensitive and so responsive. I should have been more careful with you, but I just wanted you so much.”

Makoto is wide-eyed and his mouth is hanging slightly open. “Haru.”

“You were beautiful.” Haru adds and Makoto reaches out and pulls Haru in by his hair. Haru complies and Rin feels a wave of new lust as he watches them kiss. It's an hour later when Makoto and Haru have fallen asleep that Rin realizes that Sousuke will need someone too. Someone who is pack. Rin may not like it, but Sousuke deserves it.

“Besides, “Rin says looking Sei directly in the eyes. “Weren't you the one who wanted to see what happens when our wolves meet?”

Sei laughs. “True” he says and beams at Rin as if he's a proud older brother and for some reason Rin doesn't mind it that much.

“No point in standing around then.” Sei continues and then looks at Sousuke. “Are you ready?” He asks and Sousuke swallows and nods as he starts stripping out of his clothes so he won't ruin them. “Rin?” Sei asks and Rin nods too, backing away until Haru and Makoto are within reach. Haru takes Rin's hand and Makoto puts a hand on his shoulder, fingers tightening until Rin can actually feel the pain. He's ready, as ready as he's ever going to be.

The reaction is instant. If Rin thought it was difficult to be facing Sei as a human it is nothing compared to being faced with his wolf. Rin can feel the wolf inside of him raging against another alpha's presence and he has to force himself to focus on Haru's hand in his and Makoto's chest pressing against his back.

Luckily the process is as quick and easy as Sei had hoped. Sousuke growls as he falls to the ground, body shaking and they all watch as he shifts into his wolf form for the first time.

Sousuke's wolf is black like Haru's, but broader and stronger-looking. Haru's strength is in his speed, but it seems like Sousuke is just plain strong, much like Makoto.

Sei changes back to his human form and Rin can feel a weight lift off him as soon as the alpha wolf is gone, like a red curtain leaving his vision. Sei kneels next to Sousuke, putting a calming hand on his shoulder and Sousuke whimpers overwhelmed as the touch makes his breath speed up.

“You're okay.” Sei says and pulls Sousuke close. Sousuke clings to him, but Sei keeps his touch gentle and calming, muttering softly into Sousuke's ear as he strokes his broad back.

“We should go.” Rin says, surprising himself. He had though he would mind this part, but for some reason he's pretty okay with giving Sei a bit of time with Sousuke. If anything Rin respects the pack bond.

They leave Sei and Sousuke alone in the garden and without talking they make their way towards the beach as if they had agreed on it.. Haru starts running as soon as his feet touches the sand and he's stripped naked by the time be reaches the surf.

Makoto pulls his shirt off and watches Rin with that soft smile of his. “This is the last time we're just the three of us.”

The meaning behind the words makes Rin's heart race. He looks out over the water where Haru is already lost in himself. “Let's make it memorable, then.” He says and strips his own shirt off with a grin.

****************

Sei has walked him through the basics of making someone submit. There are instincts, of course, so Rin isn't working blind, but there are also small tricks you learn after having subjugated an entire town and Rin needs every ounce of help to make sure this goes as close to painless for Sousuke.

Rin isn't sure when it happens, but as they sit down to talk Rin realizes that he's feeling less aggressive towards Sei. Maybe it's because they're on Rin's land or maybe it's just exposure to Sei. Rin wonders if there have ever been two alpha's who's tried what they are doing now, living side by side and actually talking to each other. Maybe alphas actually can coexist peacefully.

As Sei leaves their garden Sousuke keeps his eyes on him until he's out of sight. Rin knows he'll never ask what happened between them while they were alone, if anything even did happen. It's not for him to know.

“You could go with him.” Rin offers, forcing a detachment into his voice that he really doesn't feel.

Sousuke smiles and shakes his head. “You're a shit actor, you know that?”

“I'm serious:” Rin says and he really is. If Sousuke wanted to go with his alpha now Rin wouldn't stop him.

“I know you are, “Sousuke says, voice softening. “But you'd probably cry if I did.”

“Shut up.” Rin mutters, making Sousuke laugh. Rin is pretty surprised that it's still so easy between him and Sousuke. He's used to the Iwatobi pack's anxious stares when he walks in town and the way they recoil from him when he gets too close. Sousuke keeps a distance to Rin, but it's not out of hostility. Not as far as Rin can tell, at least. Sousuke seems flustered and edgy, but that's to be expected for a newly presented.

“It's worse than I expected.” Sousuke says, as Makoto hands him a cup of water. “I can't even touch my own skin.”

Makoto smiles. “It'll get easier when you can shift into your wolf.” He assures. “The wolf feels everything less.”

“Then we should probably get to the growling part.” Sousuke says with a frown. “Because I don't know how much more frustration I can handle.”

“I'm ready when you are.” Rin says, stripping off his clothes and Sousuke hesitantly takes his own pants off. He's hard, head of his cock leaking precome and even though Rin had expected it, having been listening to Sousuke's heartbeat and smelled his arousal, the sight is still enough to make him light-headed. Sousuke naked is just plain beautiful and there's no point denying that Rin wants him, but that's not for now.

“I can't promise I won't hurt you.” Rin says, looking Sousuke in the eyes.

“Just get on with it.” Sousuke growls and shifts into his wolf within the same heartbeat. As soon as the wolf instincts takes over Sousuke is snarling and backing away from them. Rin shifts and his perspective changes. Next to him Makoto and Haru does the same, not to join the fight, but because they'll want to be wolves when Sousuke joins the pack, to make sure the wolves bonds before anything else.

Sousuke is a beta and he's headstrong and stubborn even as a human, so when he doesn't back down when he's faced with an alpha wolf Rin isn't surprised. Thankfully Rin has his extra alpha power and he's able to wrestle Sousuke to the ground with little effort.

 _Please submit_ , Rin begs silently. _Please Sousuke, Please submit to me._

Under his paws Sousuke's struggling turns more desperate and his snarling turns into whimpers as Rin closes his teeth around Sousuke's throat.

Makoto is whimpering too and he's on his belly, head flat on the ground as he watches the fight. Haru is sniffing the air with his ears and tail lowered.

They all feel the moment Sousuke submits, Rin is sure of it. He doesn’t need to look at Makoto and Haru to know their reaction is the same as his. There's a shift in tension and it's like the air after a thunderstorm.

Sousuke is still whimpering, but his tail is wagging like an indulging puppy, ears flat against his head. When Rin releases him with his teeth he rolls to his back and barks. Rin sniffs his neck and Sousuke licks at Rin's mouth when it comes within reach. Makoto and Haru is still hanging back, knowing that Rin wants to finish the process before they get to welcome Sousuke too.

Rin sniffs lower and Sousuke whimpers again as Rin reaches his lower belly and noses possessively at Sousuke's genitalia. The power display is thorough and Rin makes sure Sousuke is completely void of resistance before he lets him get to his paws.

He never gets the chance to stand, however, because Makoto and Haru are on him the instant Rin allows it and they lick at Sousuke with welcoming whimpers. Rin is the first to turn back to his human, but Makoto and Haru soon follows. Sousuke seems hesitant to join them, and Rin understands why.

The wolf makes everything easier, but even though they have the wolf inside them they were made to be humans with human emotions. Rin kneels next to Sousuke and strokes his broad head.

“Time to face the frustration again.” He says and Sousuke snorts before he turns back to his human form. The first sound he makes is a needy groan that makes Rin smile.

“It's not funny, you fucker.” Sousuke says, closing his eyes.

“Just say the word.” Rin says. He's desperate to claim Sousuke in his human form too, but not without Sousuke's permission.

“I'll say any word you want me to.” Sousuke says and Rin feels his blood rushing south. He bends down and captures Sousuke's mouth, swallowing the desperate moan that comes when he runs a hand over Sousuke's chest.

Sousuke lets out a shaky breath as Rin's hand closes around his cock and Rin gives him a moment to adjust to the feeling. Instead of stroking Sousuke he rubs his thumb over the head of his cock, smearing precome around the tip in slow circles. He enjoys the raw sound of Sousuke's moans, knows he'll probably only get Sousuke this open and vulnerable this one time.

He moves between Sousuke's legs and takes Sousuke in his mouth as far as he can, taking extra care to keep his teeth to himself as he starts to move. Sousuke falls apart within seconds and Rin kisses his way up Sousuke's chest, sucking in a nipple and leaving a mark on Sousuke's neck that he's pretty proud off.

Sousuke is still moaning under him and it doesn't escape Rin's attention that he's still hard. He bends down and kisses Sousuke again, making him taste his own come in Rin's mouth and as he grinds his own cock against Sousuke's the dark-haired teen bites his lower lip and digs his fingers into Rin's shoulders.

“Again.” Sousuke demands and Rin complies, making Sousuke moan again. “Fuck.”

“One thing hasn't changed.” Rin says with a smile. “You still have a dirty mouth.”

“Shut up and do the thing again.” Sousuke demands and Rin grins down at him. He looks over to see that the other two haven't been idle. Haru is straddling Makoto, planting lazy kisses on Makoto's neck as he rubs their cocks together.

“Hey, Haru.” Rin says, flashing his teeth. “Let's have a race.”


End file.
